Help Me, My Dragon
by killingcurse719
Summary: Arabella has just come into her Veela inheritance and must hide it from those that will take advantage of that. Coming from an unhappy home life, will her mate be able to help her heal her emotional scars without revealing their heritage to the world?
1. Inheritance

**July 19th, 1997** (_midnight_)

Arabella was startled awake as a sudden rush of pain radiated throughout her entire body. Instinctively, her body curled into a ball to shield her from the agony though she knew in her mind it wouldn't make any difference. If she were thinking rationally, she would have reached for the potion resting on her bedside table. As it were, she was not thinking rationally, her mind was overcome with pain as her body was changing to ensure compatibility to her mate. Her whole body adjusting to match that of her beloved in every way, shape and form.

Bella was determined to stay as silent as she could, so as to not alert the other inhabitants of the house. She knew what would happen if she disturbed her uncle's sleep. Unfortunately, the pain only escalated and, as much as she tried, a pained whimper escaped her lips. She slowly moved her left hand over her mouth in order to stifle the sounds unconsciously making their way out, thanking Merlin that she had gotten into the habit of locking and barricading the door to her room over the summer holidays. Her birthday had never been enjoyable, but this was next level torture.

As much as this was excruciating, she knew what to expect and that it would happen soon. She was still at Hogwarts when she felt her mate come into their inheritance. While at the time brought a sudden fear and uncertainty, now brought comfort to her Veela, knowing it meant that her mate was still alive, even in the current state of their world. She couldn't imagine having to go through the rest of her existence in pure agony due to the untimely demise of her mate. Though it was never confirmed, something in her gut suggested that she would find her mate at school. That eased her thoughts as it meant that her mate was not in imminent danger as many of her peers will not be permitted to attend this year. It also provided her with the knowledge of her mate also being Veela themselves, which was becoming increasingly uncommon.

Bella was suddenly very aware of the lack of pain her body was in at the current moment in time. Hastily rolling over to lay on her stomach, Arabella braced herself for the next part of the process, hands clenching in the well-worn sheets. This part of the transformation was known to be the most excruciating element of a Veela coming into their inheritance. In mere moments, large shards of bones burst through the skin between her shoulder blades stretching out until they brushed the bleak grey walls on either side of her quaint room. A loud trill escaped her lips as the bones pushed their way out of her body, unable to contain her pain any longer and calling out for her mate, that she realistically knew couldn't hear her. She blocked out the sounds of loud footsteps making their way to her room and the thudding against the door focussing instead on the strange feeling radiating from the new appendages.

Without glancing sideways, Arabella knew what was happening. Her feathers were coming in. It took maybe five minutes before the strange feeling disappeared and another ten before Bella could build up the strength to push herself up to an upright position. Finally opening her eyes, she glanced over shoulder to inspect the wings coming out from her back. They were dark, almost black in colour, with purple coming through as the wings caught the light coming from the street lamp outside her tiny window. Under closer inspection, she noticed the pale blond speckled through the lower half of the feathers. The new appendages contrasted the sandy brown of her long tresses sticking to any exposed skin available but did not look out of place. They most likely spanned out to about six feet, however, the small space caused them to bend slightly as to only brush against the opposing walls.

Arabella knew she had to contract her wings back within her to complete the transformation, but she didn't know how. This was not something covered in any book or her mother's extensive diary. Clenching her eyes closely once again, she took a few deep breaths to relax her body and focussed on the desire to conceal her wings. Suddenly, she shuddered at the feeling of the bones sliding back to their previous position between her shoulder blades.

Opening her eyes once more, Bella was suddenly very aware of the silence around her. Glancing briefly at the alarm clock on the bedside table, beside the pain potion she was meant to take earlier, she noticed that it had been several hours since the process began. She felt drained and all she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers, now balled up at the end of her bed, and rest her eyes. But she knew it wasn't over yet. Taking another deep breath, she focussed on a single spot on the wall as her shoulders relaxed. All her senses tingled, reaching out for a sign from her mate. Something, anything, to help her to identify her mate. Flashes of green and silver danced behind her eyes before zeroing in on a grey iris. That would be very helpful for identifying her mate.

As sunlight started sleeping through the open window, Arabella was brought out of her trance-like state. A yawn escaped her lips unexpectedly. She was tired from the experience but knew that she wouldn't have time to go back to sleep now.

Sighing loudly, Arabella slowly stood up. She let out a pained groan and her joints cracked as she moved. Being cautious of her aching body, she made her way to the small mirror that was attached to her cupboard to assess the changes in appearance. The first thing she noticed was her height. Bella has adjusted the mirror just weeks earlier so that she could see her face reflected in the surface without bending down, only to find today that it was deemed unnecessary. Her average height of 5 feet 4 inches had decreased at least four inches as she now stood at barely five foot tall. She had no idea how she was going to explain this without giving away her heritage.

Other than the major height difference, she hadn't changed too much. Sure, the small layer of muscle she had built up from hard labour over the summer holidays had seemed to have dropped off, but it was nowhere near noticeable. Her shoulder length, sandy brown hair had grown to reach the middle of her back, but at least her facial features hadn't changed. She still looked like the same person, just with a few upgrades. Bella also knew, based off her height alone, that she was the submissive and her mate would be male.

Just like clockwork, the whole house started coming to life as each inhabitant arose for the day. Arabella knew it was only a matter of time before the banging on her door would begin again to punish her for the late-night disruption. Being of age now gave Bella the opportunity to use magic away from school, not that she would have many chances as she lived with her squib uncle and his Muggle girlfriend. At least she could modify her current wardrobe. Due to her sudden change in height, none of her clothes would fit her without some modification.

Once dressed, Arabella looked in the mirror again as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "This is as good as it's going to get," she muttered to herself while taking in her appearance. While she knew she was beautiful, all Veelas were, her current environment didn't do her any justice. No one could look good here. Bracing herself for her uncle's punishment which lay beyond the door, Bella slowly turned the doorknob.

* * *

On the 19th of July, just as the clock struck midnight, Draco Lucius Malfoy was startled awake by a tight feeling within his chest. Having come into his inheritance just over a month earlier, while still at Hogwarts, Draco had a feeling that he knew must have come from his mate. This meant that his mate was also Veela. That made things much easier. The only clue he was given on the day he can into his inheritance was an image of his mate's back, covered in sandy brown hair, and dressed in standard issue Hogwarts robes.

Draco knew that he would not be able to get back to sleep and instead stared at the ceiling of his suite in the manor. Playing host to many Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself, left his home feeling eerie and cold. The blonde Veela couldn't wait to go back to the school which he once despised, if only just to escape the dreary manor. But knowing that his mate would be attending as well excited him tenfold. He could not stop picturing a future free from the Dark Lord and his power, living in a small cottage with his mate and children. Draco would never admit this to anyone, for if anyone knew, his life may be on the line.

Suddenly, a pained trill broke him out of his thoughts. Though he knew not where she was, it was ringing loud in his ears. A whimper slipped passed his lips at the thought of his mate in pain. Draco knew that it was a necessary evil coming into a Veela inheritance, but it should not be bad enough to trill. With the right potions and support, the pain of coming into his inheritance was lessened as he was brought home and tended to by both his parents and many house elves. The mere thought of his mate going through this alone sent a shudder through his whole body. Hugging a pillow to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek, he tried to quell the heartache of his mate in pain. Realistically, Draco knew that there was nothing that could be done but his Veela was not happy that he couldn't help his mate. The feeling of failure lingered over him until he slipped into a fitful slumber unsure of how he would last the rest of summer.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't have a beta so if you notice any mistakes feel free to comment and point it out. I would much appreciate it. Until next time...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. That honour goes to the magnificent JK Rowling. I only own Arabella and the plot.**


	2. Punishment

As Bella solemnly made her way down the stairs, she tried to stay calm and collected, instead of the nervous fidgeting that usually happened. This time was different though. She knew that from now on, whatever happened to her would not just effect her, but it would effect her relationship with her mate. It was another Veela thing covered in her mother's journals. Her mate would be able to feel when she was being hurt, and considering any skin-to-skin physical contact with anyone except her mate would burn, Arabella was going to hurt more than she ever had before.

Silently entering the kitchen, a prayer repeating in her head as she hoped to Merlin that she was the first one down, Bella took a deep breath. Opening the door to hell, she was met with the blistering glare of her uncle armed with his favourite frying pan. This wasn't going to end well. Drawing herself to her full height, which made her concerned that her uncle would point out her extreme changes, she looked him straight in the eyes. She had to act confident. He hated when she acted shy or withdrawn. It felt like hours before either of them made a move to speak.

"Good morning, Uncle Barnabas," she addressed him with all the strength she could muster up. "Are you feeling well?" She hoped that she could distract him from his anger slightly by acting politely and took a few more steps into the kitchen in hopes of starting breakfast. But before she could walk passed him, the frying pan that was previously in his hand, hit the wall hard only centimetres in front of her. She turned to look at him and a sickening smirk adorned his plain face. Her breath caught in her throat as he sized her up, seeming to notice her decreased height and how it would work to his advantage.

"Well, well, well. What happened here? Have you shrunk?" Uncle Barnabas cackled as he stalked closer towards his niece. "I thought children were supposed to grow up, not down." He cracked his knuckles threateningly once he was mere steps away from her. Swiping a handful of her hair with one hand, he forced Bella to look him in the eye once again. She let out a pained whimper as his skin touched hers with a severe burning sensation. "How did you sleep last night? Sure made a lot of racket," he questioned accusingly bringing himself even closer to her. His grip tightened on her hair as he pulled her up, her feet slowly rising of the ground. Arabella struggled in his hold as her feet tried to find purchase on solid ground. She briefly wondered when he became this strong before she realised that the changes made when she came into her inheritance had made her a much lighter target.

"I... I... I'm sorry, uncle. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just an accid... Ahhh!" Arabella's apologetic rambling was cut short by the powerful hit to hit jaw and she collapsed to the ground, her hair torn from his grasp. Rising to her hands and knees, she spat out the blood that was pooling in her mouth on the tiled floor. Her head was yanked up by her hair again, bringing her face to face with her deranged uncle.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know better than to make a mess." Arabella was thrown back to the ground, landing in the small pool of blood and spreading it across the floor. "Look, now you've made a mess of yourself. Better get cleaned up. Once you've made breakfast for Candy and I of course." He brushed passed her, clearly to wake his slut of a girlfriend. Just as he reached the door, he turned and addressed her once more. "Obviously no magic is to be involved. But of course, you wouldn't do that. Couldn't risk missing out on going to that fancy school now could you." He cackled as he wandered down the hallway.

Uncle Barnabas had obviously forgotten about her birthday, not that he ever remembered. Her birthday had not been a cause for celebration in over 12 years. She could vaguely remember good times with cake and presents with her loving parents before there unfortunate disappearance. Though her torment was over for now, she had a strong feeling it was only the beginning. She was always careful to keep silent during the night, so this was the first time she would be punished for nighttime disruptions.

Arabella quickly decided that it would be best not to anger her guardian further. Grabbing the frying pan from the floor and lighting the stove, she began cooking breakfast. Making up two plates, she set the table for her uncle and his current girlfriend. She knew better than to make anything for herself, it had only resulted in harsher punishments. It was a mistake she had made few times before. As she wandered to grab her uncle for breakfast, her mind was racing. _Happy birthday to me... just have to hold out a little longer. _She sighed as the thoughts overcame her. Knocking of the door to her uncle's fortress, she removed all emotion from her face._ I need you, my mate._ _Just a few more weeks ..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I originally kept going until I thought more and wanted to give Arabella a bit more background into her home life. Just a snippet on what she goes through each day of the summer holidays. Thanks for sticking with it. I hope to give you more soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I admit I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. I only own Arabella, Uncle Barnabas, Candy and the plot. Thanks**


	3. Failure

The rest of Draco's summer had proceeded much the same as the beginning. He was under house arrest due to his failure to dispose of Dumbledore but was still required to attend the countless Death Eater meetings help within his own home.

One thing was different though. No matter how much he tried to focus on anything else, his thoughts continually drifted to his mate. He hadn't even met her, and yet his every waking thought was about how to protect her and love her and their future together. He was turning into a preteen girl with all this lovey-dovey nonsense. He may as well start doodling love hearts in a hot pink diary planning his dream wedding. While he had no idea what she would be like, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her. _Lose her, you haven't even found her yet_, he thought to himself.

Hogwarts was still a week away and he was becoming highly anxious. He was surprised that his parents hadn't cornered him yet to enquire about his behaviour. Since the night his mate came into her inheritance, there had been many times he felt her pain through their mate bond, and it had made him very volatile. It had occurred at the most inopportune moments including his meetings.

During the meeting prior to Potter's miraculous escape, Draco barely heard the growl rise in the back of his throat at the feeling of his mate's chest being battered. By the time his father had gotten his attention, the Veela was snarling at thin air much like a rabid dog. It had taken his father many hours to explain his current predicament to the Dark Lord in a way that would not get them both tortured to near death. After the explanation, Draco had hastily made his retreat into his room and destroyed most of his belongings to rid himself of his pent-up anger at his mate's abuse. At least once a day, he felt his mate's pain, each time it was something different. He had torn through his sheets with his claws at the feeling of his mate's head being slammed against a hard surface the night before. Sometimes Draco wondered if this was normal. If he was supposed to be feeling each specific injury of his mate before they had even met, let alone bonded. It was something he had yet to bring up to his parents, though he probably should have weeks ago.

Currently he was lounging on the royal blue sofa in his bedroom suite, staring into the flames that adorned the large brick fireplace. His thoughts had once again gone to his mysterious mate that would no doubt be feeling the after effects of last night's blow to the head. Unconsciously, his hands began clenching around the armrest and the claws that had sprung from his fingertips had pierced the fabric. Not even aware of this however, Draco could not help but slip into a panicked state. He was very concerned that his mate may receive long lasting damage from the apparent torture she had endured throughout the summer. Draco could only imagine if it somehow became worse. If the next time, it wouldn't stop at just a few broken ribs or split skin. If the abuser would go too far, his mate gone, never to unite, he would be alone... forever. It just kept repeating on his head as if on a loop as a single tear escaped down his cheek.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by a rapping on his bedroom door. Barely aware that his parents had made their way into the room and sat opposite him on the couch, he continued to stare at the flames. It wasn't until his mother cleared her throat that he allowed his eyes to rise from the glowing embers.

"Sweetheart, would you like to talk about something?" His mother's soft voice filled the room. Concern and support filtered through the soothing tone. And that was all it took for the tears to escape his eyes. Loud sobs made their way from his lips as he clung to his mother like a child who just scraped their knee. Draco could not ebb the flow of the tears from his eyes no matter what he did. His thoughts just focussed on the idea that his mate could be gone before he even found her.

Narcissa did all she could to sooth her only son. His pain obvious through his sudden outburst. She and Lucius had noticed the increased anxiousness their son was displaying over the past weeks and were becoming quite concerned. They both suspected the reason for the change in his behaviour and wanted to privately confront him to get him to open up. From this reaction, it couldn't be good.

It took several minutes for Draco's sobs to quiet and Narcissa continued to sooth and rock her son under the tears had dried up onto her robes. Even then, not one of them made a move to talk more until Lucius gently placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder encouraging him to open up. After a few more deep breaths, Draco began to confide in his parents.

"I... I can feel her pain," he stuttered. Staring at the slightly confused expressions adorning his parents' faces, Draco elaborated. "My mate... every day she is in so much pain. I... I don't know if I can take it much longer." Another tear fell down his cheek as he tore his eyes away from their gaze. Ashamed that he was failing his mate already. "I can't help her. She is always in excruciating pain and I can't do anything. I just sit here crying like a child when she must feel so much worse." His voice escalating until he shouted, "I'm a terrible mate!"

With that, Draco stood and made his way to stand next to the fireplace, glaring into the flames once again as if it were the one harming his mate. His hands had begun clenching again. They had clenched so tightly that his claws had drawn blood and it had begun to drip through his knuckles, staining the carpet below. He didn't make a move to stop it though. This pain was nothing compared to what his mate felt daily and that thought only fuelled his anger. He was going to find the bastard that hurt her and once he did, he would not show any mercy.

Lucius and Narcissa seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before looking back to their only child. Noticing the pooling blood on the floor, Narcissa slowly made her way next to her son and pried his hands open, inspecting the damage. With a few quick flicks of her wand, the cuts had healed, and the blood had disappeared. Unsure of what else to do, she looked back to her Veela husband knowing he would be able to provide more insight than she.

With a subtle nod of his head, Lucius motioned towards the door to suggest that Narcissa leave the room to allow him to talk to Draco. Narcissa wasn't Veela and she would not be able to provide any guidance to her only son in this situation. Pressing a quick kiss on both their cheeks, Narcissa made her way out giving her son a comforting smile before closing the door and walking back towards the study.

Silence once again fell over the room after the bedroom door had closed. Draco made to sit back next to his father slowly. Once seated, he leant his elbows on his knees and dropped his head staring at the floor. Neither of the men made a single sound for many minutes until Lucius became frustrated with the silence. With a loud sigh, he addressed his son verbally for the first time since entering his bedroom.

"It hurts doesn't it. Knowing that she is out there and knowing you can't do anything to help her," he said softly, drawing closer to his son. "You must focus your attention elsewhere. You know she attends Hogwarts. Focus on that. One more week. Then you can find her." Lucius placed his fingers under Draco's chin and forced him to look into his eyes before addressing him again. "You are strong. I know you are. I believe that you can help her then. Focus on how you can help her. What might she need? Are there any potions you could have prepared in case she hasn't healed properly? You know what she has suffered. Use that as a guide. You'll be able to help her in seven days. I believe in you Draco."

With one final look, Lucius stood placing a hand on his shoulder before making his way to the door. Turning back before he left, he spoke once more. "Remember Draco, you may be Veela, but so am I. Help isn't going to be given unless you ask." And then he was gone.

Leaving Draco to his own thoughts once again. His father did make many good points though. Soon Draco's thoughts were focussed on how to help his mate, what potions she may need and researching spells that may help. All of his spare time was devoted to finding anything he could do to help heal his mate from any lasting injuries from the summer. At least he wasn't destroying things anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: We are so close to getting to Hogwarts and having Draco and Bella meet. I am so excited. Only 1 or 2 more chapters until September 1st. Get keen! ****Also sorry if some of the characters do not act according to canon. I need to modify certain behaviours to match my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I only own Arabella, my other OCs and the plot of my romance story. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Diagon Alley

**30th August, 1997**

Arabella awoke in her dreary bedroom once again. Her muscles groaned loudly as she sat up and let out a sigh. Another day, more torment to come. The only thing keeping her going these days was the prospect of Hogwarts and meeting her mate. Only two more days and she would be free of this hellhole. Bella would never return to this dreary room, haunted house or her psychotic uncle ever again.

She still needed to visit Diagon Alley for her school supplies, and she was running out of time before term starts. Nothing like leaving things to the last minute. Rather than leaving it until tomorrow, Bella decided that she should race out today in order to purchase her necessary items after a quick trip to Gringotts to withdrawal money from her vault. She was lucky her parents had thought of it before they died and left her the sole recipient of their small fortune. Her family wasn't Malfoy level rich, but the money left in her account would leave her comfortable for many years. In fact, the sole reason she hadn't used it to leave the torturing chamber she called home was the age restriction her father had set. Her father being half-blood cape from a household that upheld both muggle and wizard traditions, and he believed that she should not come into the assets until she turned eighteen years old. Of course, she still had access to the funds for her schooling, but there was a set withdrawal limit which did not allow for purchase of something as extravagant as her own place.

Without another thought Arabella quickly got herself ready for the day ahead, glancing in the mirror on her way out of her bedroom which made her stop suddenly. Her right eye had darkened and swelled immensely overnight. This would only draw unwanted attention, so quickly pulling out her wand from the sleeve of her coat, Arabella concealed the black eye insisting she would purchase a healing potion while she was out today. Of course, she would have to sneak out fast before her tormentor awoke to find her missing. It was times like this, she was surprised she wasn't placed in Slytherin. Bella was a proud Ravenclaw but to survive in this household for a little over a decade, she had to adapt and developed an aptitude for being sneaky when the opportunity presented itself.

As quickly and quietly as she could, Arabella made her way out the front door and down the street with her wand gripped tightly in her left hand. Cautiously glancing over her shoulder, she found a secluded alley not far from the house and apparated directly to the Leaky Cauldron. Bella was just thankful she had managed to escape the house to get her apparation license after her seventeenth birthday and coming into her inheritance.

Arriving in the crowded pub, she pushed her way out to the entrance to Diagon Alley and promptly tapped the bricks as she was shown by Professor McGonagall before her first year at Hogwarts. Stepping into the Alley, a frown was displayed on the young veela's face as she glanced around at the battered stores. It seems even Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has been affected by the war currently happening in its doorstep.

Arabella sped through the street to the grand entrance of Gringotts bank. Despite the general destruction going on around it, she could see almost no fault with the exterior. Eyeing the warning sign warily, Bella slowed her pace down to calmly make her way through the door. She had always had a slight distaste for goblins and dreaded the annual trip into the bank each year. It wasn't their general appearance that had her shuddering each time she walked through the door. It was their grouchy attitude and rude demeanour. The goblins always seemed distrustful and judgemental to any witch or wizard that graced them with their presence. Making the transaction as efficiently as she did, had only come with practice, and once complete Bella exited the bank the way she came.

Glancing at the well-worn wristwatch on her right arm, Arabella rushed off to complete her few errands with haste. She had never seen Florish and Blott's so empty. As she scanned the shelves effectively finding the books she needed, she noticed only one other customer in the entire store. Before any interaction may occur, Bella made her purchases and placed them into her purse. Undetectable extension charms had been her saving grace over summer holidays. It had made hiding magical items from her uncle much easier.

One last errand to run before Arabella could return home where severe fury and punishment awaited her. She was not looking forward to the aftermath of her unapproved field trip. If the wizarding world was safer, she would have had no problem lingering within Diagon Alley for the remainder of the day. As it were, it seemed best to hurry along due to avoid any trouble she may stumbled across by accident.

Entering Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, it appeared just as quiet as the book store. Bella made her way to the rack of brewed potions along the back wall. Scanning the shelves, she found the ones she needed to heal her current injuries, before mentally checking them off in her head to ensure she had chosen the correct ones. To stock up her potion ingredients for class, she only needed some boomslang skin, knotgrass and bat spleen. Carefully selecting her ingredients, Arabella took her time at this task. She had always believed that the best quality ingredients made for better quality potions. Once she had collected all her required items, she made her way to the counter and paid for them before promptly heading out the door.

The temperature outside seemed to have dropped drastically and she could now see her breath in front of her. The feelings of depression and dread had made their way through her body which made the hair on her neck stand up. Only one thing caused this type of reaction. Dementors. Knowing how poor her Patronus charm was, Bella picked up her pace hoping to make it back to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as possible. Just as she stepped inside the door, she spotted the hovering, hooded figure just metres behind her. Pulling the door shut, she sighed in relief.

She had barely escaped the monster's clutches once more. Each day she had to face a new demon, it shouldn't have been a surprise that today it just happens to be a soul-sucking skeleton. Arabella stepped up to the apparation point and turned on the spot, heading back to her most frequent demon. Uncle Barnabas...

* * *

**Author's Note: This is more of a needed filler chapter. The purpose will be revealed in the next chapter. September 1st will be the basis of Chapter 6 so excited for that. Sorry if this didn't seem to significant to the plot but it was definitely needed.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places/stores/creatures that appear in this chapter. I only own Arabella and Uncle Barnabas. Thanks :)**


	5. A Glimpse

**30th August, 1997**

Draco and his fellow 'colleagues' were called into the dining room for a meeting in the early hours of the morning. This was an odd occurrence in this house as the meetings were usually reserved for late in the evenings to ensure maximum attendance. Many of the Death Eaters were still rubbing their eyes as they attempted to appear more alert and awake than they really were. It was an unusual site. The evil, power-hungry witches and wizards in their dark robes, obviously thrown on in a hurry, wielding their wands and rubbing their eyes with balled fists like toddlers. In any other situation, Draco may have even laughed.

Once all members were present, they all turned to look at their master expectantly for an answer to their sudden meeting. There was a pregnant pause before anything happened and Draco started awkwardly fidgeting in his seat. Finally, the Dark Lord addressed the room, each word slowly falling from his lips.

"We have been too quiet. People are becoming... complacent." His red slitted eyes scanned the room of his 'loyal' followers, subtly choosing those who would best suit the mission he had planned. "The school term is beginning soon, and we want to be absolutely certain that Hogwarts gets no impure visitors." Those terrifying orbs settled on Draco and his heart started beating out of his chest. "Draco... you and your aunt will join Mulciber and Rowle to stir up some havoc in Diagon Alley as soon as business hour hits." Draco have a curt nod, hearing the mad cackling of his psychotic aunt mere feet behind him. "Let us be known to be feared. You four are dismissed. Prepare yourself to depart at 8 o'clock sharp."

There was a murmuring of salutations as the four Death Eaters departed the room, each going their separate ways. Draco glided straight to his bed chambers to change into more appropriate clothing, but his heart continued to race rapidly in his chest. He was becoming anxious and twitchy than usually, and he couldn't understand why. What had changed?

Once Draco believed himself to be presentable, he grabbed the skull mask from underneath his four-poster bed and strode back to the grand entrance of the manor where he would be expected to meet the others. By the time 8 o'clock clawed around, the quarter of Death Eaters were stood awkwardly by the entrance awaiting further instructions from their master.

Suddenly, the light started to flicker above them, and the 6-foot glass windows fogged up. Each of them could feel the rapid decline in temperature as they stared straight in front of themselves, almost transfixed by the mist created with each exhale of air. A shudder made its way through them as they all came to the conclusion that they would be accompanied by these creatures on their mission.

_Dementors_... they were dark and frightening things even to this group of people. Draco could practically feel the fear oozing off his aunt as she was reminded of her incarceration that had ended not so long ago. The closer the dementors came to the group of Death Eaters, the worse Draco's thought became. Centred around his unknown mate, all his fears are brought up to the surface once again as the images of her abuse replay over and over in his head. It takes all his self-control to avoid crumpling in a ball on the floor and sobbing his eyes out for the rest of his life.

A few long, deep breaths later, Draco was sure that his mask wouldn't fall and show the scared child he felt like. Just as he was straightening his back, the door to the dining hall slammed open to reveal the haunting figure that they all bowed down to. Red-slitted eyes scanned the entrance hall locking Draco's gaze as he felt the familiar prodding trying to force its way through the wall of his mind. He, at this moment like many others, was glad his father had taught him occlumency at a young age. The years of practice had never seemed as important as it had in the past few months. It was a necessity nowadays to ensure that his Veela heritage remained hidden so that his mate could be protected.

The blood-red eyes completed their trip around the room, having locked gaze with each of his followers before addressing the small party set to depart at any moment. His voice barely above a whisper but seemed much more threatening than usual.

"Rowle, Mulciber, Draco, Bella... you will be joining the dementors on a trip to Diagon Alley. I expect any encounter with anyone to end in slaughter... no survivors. Understood..."

No sooner had the words left his lips, then a chorus of fearful assurances from the Death Eaters filled the space with noise. Not one witch or wizard dared defy him... at least not directly in front of him.

Unfortunately, they would have to spend more time in the company of the Dementors on their journey to Diagon Alley. The four Death Eaters were ordered to travel by broomstick alongside the dark creatures. The pit in Draco's stomach just increased in size exponentially. Feeling gradually more nervous as the journey began, his thoughts drifted, once more, to his mate. However, Draco was unsure as to why.

The party of four and the awful dementors scattered immediately throughout the Alley upon landing and stashing the broomsticks. Draco felt a sharp tug in his heart pulling him in the direction towards the Leaky Cauldron. As he neared the pub, he turned one last corner and caught a glimpse of somewhat familiar sandy brown hair before the door was slammed shut. Once that door closed, a feeling of longing overtook him, it was as if a piece of him was missing. Confused at the feeling, Draco unconsciously started to walk towards that closed door.

Suddenly, a shiver made its way down his spine as the longing flicked to dread and guilt. The dementors were close once again. Glancing around the Alley and noticing nobody else in sight, he made his way back towards the meeting spot, regardless of how early he made it back. At this point, all Draco wanted was to go back to his bedroom and wish he was back at Hogwarts...

... and that his mate would remain safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, Sorry this is super late but I have been caught up with my university degree this year. But here's finally a new chapter and I have another I am working on that will be uploaded, hopefully, in the next month. This was an insight into how Draco's life is away from Hogwarts before the two finally meet.**

**Also, I don't own anything from Harry Potter. This is just my story.**


End file.
